Dog Stars
by Ij500
Summary: Clifford and his friends find glowing orbs on Birdwell island. Little do they know they contain special powers and when they find them, they're in for an adventure of a lifetime.
1. Origins

**This was a childhood show of mine and I've always wanted to do something like this. Also, I make a few changes to the group to just to give you a heads up. Enjoy**

**Origins**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

In skylands, a portal master has been trying to find a way to hide the eternal element sources from the evil forces of Kaos. He had to take desperate measures in his attempt to hide them.

Tree Rex: "If Portal Master thinks this is a good idea I'm telling you, it isn't at all."

Spyro: "Portal Master knows what he's doing"

Star Strike: "A portal master always has a reason for what they do"

Then, the portal master collected all the eternal elements and then casted them from skylands. "May the eternal sources be found by those who will use its power for good" and just like that they disappeared. But what everyone in skylands didn't know was that something unique happened during the transfer.

The elements of magic, fire tech, water, wind, and life went together to Birdwell Island and scattered. The life element split into five fragments and one piece went with each element. So it was like: fire+life, water+life, magic+life, wind+life, and tech+life.

**Meanwhile…**

It was nighttime and the dogs were at the beach looking at the stars.

Clifford: "Isn't it beautiful, guys? I wish we could do this forever."

Cleo: "I know what you mean big guy"

K.C.: "But still, enjoy it while you can right now."

T-bone was all quiet the whole time they were watching, until Mac brought him out of his thoughts.

Mac: "Uh T-bone, what are you doing?"

"I'm making a wish on a star, everyone does that once in a while"

Clifford: "What did you wish for, T-bone?"

"Having superpowers so we could save the world"

Cleo: "That's a big wish, T"

Mac: "A little too big of a wish, if you ask me"

K.C.: "It's not too big of a wish, Mac. Anybody can wish as big as they want too."

Unknowingly to the dogs, the element sources came like shooting stars and they landed in different areas of Birdwell Island.

Clifford: "Well, I gotta get home before Emily Elizabeth notices I've been gone for too long."

Cleo: "I gotta get home too. Mrs. Diller always does my hair before bed."

Mac: "See ya"

T-bone: "Bye"

K.C.: "See you guys tomorrow"

Clifford: "Later"

Cleo: "Goodbye"

**Back in skylands,**

Kaos: "GLUMSHANKS"

"Yes, Lord Kaos"

"Where are the eternal sources? My minions keep saying that they've disappeared"

"I don't know, Lord Kaos"

"You SHOULD know. I put you in charge of finding them, and with your evilized powers you should've had no trouble at all."

"But Lord Kaos, I really don't know where the element sources went and neither do the skylanders"

"Well if you don't know where they are, I know who will tell where they are"

Then, he used his holoprojector to project a sinister version of himself and portal master, all the skylanders, giants, and swap force saw it. "Portal Master, tell me where you hid the eternal sources or face my evil WRATH!"

"As if I'd tell you where they are, Kaos. You'll never find them"

"Oh really? We will see about that, Portal LOSER. For I KAOS will stop at nothing to find them and when I get my hands on them, I will become the most powerful Dark portal master in all of skylands." Then he disappeared

"I hope that wherever they land, someone will use their powers for good."

* * *

><p><strong>Back on Birdwell Island, the next day…<strong>

Clifford was digging near his giant doghouse, and then he came across a red/green orb. "Wow, look at that glow. I better show Emily Elizabeth this shiny thing". He showed it to Emily Elizabeth, and she said "Clifford that is so pretty. It's the prettiest thing I've ever seen, but you should hold on to it."

Clifford: "Ruff" Then he put it in his dog house. At the beach, T-bone, Cleo, Mac, and K.C. were playing together.

Cleo: "Here it comes K.C." Then she kicks the beach ball straight to K.C.

K.C.: "Heads T-Bone" He sends it high into the air in T-bone's direction

T-bone: "Get ready Mac" When the ball came back down, T-bone kicks it straight to Mac

Mac: "Back to you Cleo" But Mac kicks it so high, it flies over Cleo and she misses it.

Cleo: "I'll get it" Then she left and she said to herself: "Why did Mac have to kick it so high up? He knows I can't reach that high" She spent 5 minutes looking for the ball and when she did find it, she found something else. The others were wondering why she was taking so long and she came back with something in her mouth.

Mac: "Uh Cleo, that isn't the beach ball"

Cleo puts it down in her mouth and says: "I know that, but I found this purple and green orb of some kind near where the beach ball was."

T-bone: "Wow, it's so sparkly"

K.C.: "Where did you find it? I want to see if there's more"

Cleo: "Come on and I'll show."

So everyone followed her to where she found it and they started digging around the area. K.C. found a white/green orb, Mac found a yellow/green orb, and T-bone and a blue/green orb.

Everyone: "Wow"

K.C.: "I'm keeping this thing"

Mac: "This one's mine"

T-bone: "I'll take this one"

Cleo: "That leaves me with what I found. Hey, we should go show Clifford what we found"

K.C.: "Great idea, maybe he found something just like this." So, the dogs made a mad dash for Clifford's house and when they got there…

Cleo: "Hey Clifford"

Mac: "Come on out, Clifford" But no response

K.C.: "Clifford? Are you there?"

T-bone went inside the giant doghouse and the others followed right behind him. They were shocked with what they saw.

T-bone: "He's not even in here"

Mac: "Where could he have gone?"

K.C.: (sniffing) "I don't smell his footprints"

T-bone: "You don't he disappeared, do you?"

Mac: "No he couldn't, he's probably just hiding somewhere"

Cleo looks to the walls and on one wall, she notices a note. "Hey guys, look at this"

Mac: "A note?"

T-bone: "What does it say?"

_To Cleo, Mac, T-bone, and K.C.,_

_I found a red/green orb in the backyard earlier today, and when I went to put it away in my doghouse, it glowed really bright and I was whisked away. I heard a voice that said there were 4 others, one was purple/green, one was yellow/green, one was blue/green, and the last one was white/green. If these other ones are brought to the one I found, they will bring you guys to me._

_From, Clifford_

Cleo: "Wait a minute, how do we know this isn't a trick or a game?"

Just then, the orbs they found at the beach started to glow really bright and with the one Clifford found, they started flying in a circle above the dogs. Then, a really bright flash went off and the dogs closed their eyes. They couldn't see anything, but they could feel themselves floating off the ground and when the brightness dimmed, they saw themselves traveling through a portal to who knows where.

K.C.: "I'm guessing Clifford was whisked away just as he said."

Mac: "I wonder where we're going"

T-bone: "I don't know but, I'm getting freaked out here"

Cleo: "Come on T-bone, where's your sense of adventure? This will take us right to Clifford and hopefully, we'll get an explanation for what's going on around here"

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it and please review**


	2. Truth and Kaos

**The Truth and Meeting Kaos**

**Note: I don't own the characters of the show or the game**

**K.C.'s P.O.V.**

I don't know what is going on, but whatever it is has gotten me and my friends into a big mess. Clifford had found an orb just like we did and when we went to his doghouse to show him our stuff, he was gone. The orbs opened up a portal and sucked us in, and now we're traveling to who knows where. Let's just hope wherever we land, it's a friendly place.

Cleo: "Hey it looks like there's an end to the tunnel in here"

Mac: "Maybe Clifford is over there, maybe not"

Me: "There's only one way to find out about that. Let's go"

T-bone: "Oh no"

Cleo: "Come on T-bone, Clifford needs us, ALL of us"

So we made a move for the portal exit and when we got out, we landed on solid ground. But somehow, the place looked unusual.

Me: "Weird, why are there sheep here?"

Mac: "A better question; why are there floating pieces of land?"

T-bone: "You could say the same about our piece of the land"

Cleo: "T-bone, what are you talking about? There's no such as-"

The second she stopped talking, she was at the edge of the platform. Me and Mac went over there and looked down with the others at the huge gap underneath us.

Jet-Vac: "Look, there's the rest of em"

Stealth Elf: "Let's go get them and bring them to Portal Master"

We overheard those creatures and tried to make a break for it, but those things kept up easily.

Me: "Guys, we gotta split up. We're too big of a target together"

Mac: "That would be a possible way to avoid getting caught"

T-bone: "But what if something bad happens? I don't want anything bad to happen to me"

Cleo: "It has to happen first T-bone, just do it and be careful"

So then we split up. Although, it was hard trying to navigate around the place. I made twists and turns, but to no avail. I couldn't lose those creatures no matter how hard I tried and to make matters worse, some hideous goblin like creatures were a little a bit up ahead and they were trying to block me.

Stealth Elf: "I'll take care of them, you worry about the dog"

Jet-Vac: "Got it"

So then I was wondering what each side of me was up to, and my answer came quickly. The green elf disappeared and re-appeared in front of me and took out the goblin like creatures. The bird however used a gun and instead of shooting me, it began sucking in air and it was pulling me towards him. I ran with all my strength, but to no good. I was caught and trapped inside a big container he was carrying.

"Got him and his mates"

Wait, the others were caught too!? Oh man, what a mess. Then, they chained us up so we couldn't try to escape. They chained us by the neck, legs, and our bodies for extra measure.

Cleo: "Oh great, they caught K. well"

T-bone: "Well, at least we'll be together for a little longer"

Mac: "That's nice T-bone, but it won't last based on the situation"

K.C.: "T-bone's right Mac, let's just enjoy the time together while we can"

I just hope Clifford is okay

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V.<strong>

The dogs were brought to an altar that was dark and filled with lit torches, a stairwell, and a platform (the kind used for sacrifices) in the center. Then, they were unchained and brought into the altar.

Portal Master: "So these are the other dogs who found the element sources"

Mac thinking: _"Who is this guy?"_

T-bone: _"What is he talking about?"_

K.C.:_ "What element sources?"_

Cleo:_ "And what does he want with us?"_

Portal Master: "It's okay, I won't harm any of you. My name is Portal Master and you have entered skylands. These creatures who found you are called Skylanders. They helped me find you so that we could talk."

K.C.: _"If he thinks we can talk, we just have to pretend that we don't"_

"I know about your ability to talk. You're not like normal dogs, so don't be afraid to talk"

This news shocked all of them. Nobody they know of ever knew they could talk, but now someone knows of their ability to talk. It was unbelievable to them.

T-bone: "Really?"

"Yes"

Mac: "Well this is quite a surprise, even for us"

K.C.: "Okay, so you know we can talk. Why did you bring us here and what do you want with us?"

"I came to ask of your help. When you found those glowing orbs in your world, they were element sources that I sent away to hide from an evil of our world."

Cleo: "What kind of evil?"

He went to the platform and created a cloud with a vision. It showed a short, bald headed, gruesome-looking boy with an elf-like creature just as ugly as he was. He had a symbol of some kind on his forehead.

Mac: "Who is that supposed to be?"

"He is known as Kaos, a dark portal master that uses his powers to cause evil. He wants to rule all of Skylands and nothing will stop him from doing just that. Recently, he came looking for the eternal element sources of Fire, Water, Magic, Tech, Life, Undead, Air and Earth. But I sent them all away to different worlds and somehow 6 out of 8 them were found. You have been brought here as a result of finding them and bringing them together. It is possible that maybe you and another one could harness their powers and utilize them."

T-bone: "He means that we could use to help fight against Kaos, if that's possible."

Cleo: "Hold up though, we came here to look for Clifford and that's all"

"I'm right here"

Everyone turned and saw Clifford with a green/red orb attached to his collar, and the dogs were happy to see Clifford unharmed. Just as soon as he walked into the room, the orbs they found appeared out of nowhere and attached to their collars; K.C.'s white/green orb attached to his collar, Cleo's collar had the purple/green, T-bone with the blue/green orb, and Mac with the yellow/green orb.

"The element sources must've chosen all of you to be harnessed."

Clifford: "I wonder if we'll be able to do it"

T-bone: "It would be fun if we could"

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip (A few hours later)<strong>

The dogs were introduced to all of the skylanders, giants and swap force. They were told about the situation and offered a chance to help protect skylands. The dogs weren't too sure about it, so they were given time to think about it.

Mac: "Should we really do this? I mean, our owners probably don't know that we're gone"

Cleo: "I'm sure portal master would have a good reason for asking us"

K.C.: "Well one thing is for sure, Kaos is looking for these and we'd be putting other people on Birdwell Island in danger"

T-bone: "K.C. is right, we can't risk putting them in danger. I say we stay in Skylands for the safety of everyone on Birdwell Island"

Clifford: "That goes double for me"

K.C.: "Me three"

Cleo: "Well, if you guys say so. Count me in too."

Mac: "I suppose it can't be helped, but I'll stay too"

Then, they put one paw in the center and said together: FOR THE SAFETY OF EVERYONE ON BIRDWELL ISLAND! Just then, a black cloud big enough for all of them came and scooped them up. "Whoa"

Clifford: "Hey, what's going on around here? If this is a joke, it isn't very funny"

Cleo: "Hey, what's the big idea!?"

Mac: "It might be Kaos, be on your toes"

T-bone: "But i can't Mac, the ground is too far down. How can I-"

"It's a figure of speech, T-bone!"

When the swirling started dying down and the dogs got lower and lower, they heard cackeling. It stopped at the same time they touched down, but it wasn't the ground this time. Instead, it was a floor inside of a room to be exact. It was a throne room because of the carpet, walkway, and of course a throne. The throne turned around and there he was, Kaos himself.

Kaos: "So, these are the dogs that stupid portal blunderer summoned when the elements were found"

Glumshanks: "Uh lord Kaos, the red one is a lot bigger than the others. He could be trouble."

"NONSENSE, he and the other dogs won't be any trouble when i get the elements from them and become the most powerful dark portal master in all of Skylands"

Kaos then made his way to the dogs and they were growling to show him that they weren't very fond of him. But Kaos wasn't afraid, in fact he was going to show the dogs that he meant business.

"Listen up, you miserable mutts! I'm only going to ask this of you once and you better obey me or else! Hand over the eternal element sources or suffer your evil DOOM!" But they didn't move not one little bit and that made Kaos furious.

Glumshanks: "Uh lord Kaos, i don't think they're listening to you at all."

"Which is why they will now pay the price by meeting their fiery DOOM!" But just as soon as he created a fireball in his hand, it was doused and put out by Gill Grunt.

"WHO DARES TO INTERFERE WITH MY EXECUTION OF EVIL DOOM!?"

Gill Grunt: "How about you pick on someone your own size?"

Then, Kaos readied another fireball and this time he fired it at Gill Grunt. But he used jis water jetpack to fly out of the way. While he kept Kaos busy, Rubble Rouser and Terrafin came up from underground and led the dogs away from the castle and to safety. When they surfaced though, it appeared that security had found out about their escape.

K.C: "Guess we'll have to make a run for it."

Mac: "We would decrease our chances of getting caught if we split up again."

Cleo: "How do you know that?"

K.C.: "No time to explain Cleo, we'll just have try it."

So all the dogs split up and took different ways. Having to dodge security trolls armed with weapons was not easy. Then came along spell punks of the undead and magic elements. But, one by one the dogs lost each of the enemies on their tails. Eventually, they reached the land of the portal master's castle, but before they could get to the entrance...

Kaos: "Hahahaha, did you really think you escape from me, the most powerful dark portal master in all of skylands!? Well you were wrong! Now, time to finish what i started earlier"

But this time, there were no skylandees to help protect them, not even Portal Master. The dogs thought they were done for. Kaos then started to gather up evilized fire as big as he could and hurled towards the dogs as fast as he could throw it.

But then, one of the dogs did something that shocked the others.

**Author's Note: In the next chapter, one of the dogs will gain powers from the element sources to protect the others. Let me know who you want it to be**


End file.
